


Soulmate

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says you have to be in love to be soulmates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

People everywhere claim that she and Aang are soulmates, she claims it herself sometimes, wishing that she believed it. Yes they are in love, but she doesn’t feel that they connect on a deeply spiritual level.

The only person she feels that ever connected to her on such a level was Zuko. He understood the darkest part of her – _truly understood –_ and allowed her to be sad and miserable and angry, their search for Yon Rha being the first time.

Katara may be in love with Aang but she truly believes that she and Zuko are soulmates, love or not.


End file.
